


No More Words

by kalinda001



Category: Blake's 7
Genre: Gen, Romance, blakes 7 fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-03
Updated: 2009-12-03
Packaged: 2017-10-04 03:20:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalinda001/pseuds/kalinda001
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short snippet of dialogue only. Avon and Cally.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No More Words

"Avon."

"Cally."

"Why?"

"Why not?"

"I mean why now?"

"Can you think of a better time?"

"You're avoiding my question."

"Does it matter?"

"I would like to know."

(pause)

"Avon? You have a disconcerting habit of staring at people."

"Does it bother you?"

"It bothers some people."

"But not you?"

"I know why you're doing it."

"Now _that is_ disconcerting."

"You still haven't answered my question. Don't you want to tell me?"

"I could never say it."

"Not all sentiment leads to weakness, Avon. Sometimes it is a strength."

"That is your sentiment speaking."

"It doesn't make it any less true."

"Perhaps not."

"Does this mean that you're going to tell me?"

"I would rather show you."

NO MORE WORDS.


End file.
